


appât (bait)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis es un joven hermoso que utiliza su aspecto como "cebo" para tomar ventaja de los hombres mayores ricos y robar sus coches. Cada robo le pone un paso más cerca de estar fuera de bajo el pulgar del jefe de la mafia Shibata y más cerca de la libertad que anhela. Una noche, el mafioso ordena Louis para robar el nuevo Lamborghini del multimillonario Harry Styles. Pero este dueño no es como la mayoría de las marcas de Louis. El joven CEO guapo despierta sentimientos en Louis que el joven nunca ha sentido antes. Antes de que él lo sepa, su ' marca' de una noche se convierte en una auténtica aventura de una noche. Desafortunadamente para los dos amantes, Louis todavía tiene que robar el auto de Harry.Pero Harry no es lo que aparece. Él sabe mucho más de lo que está dejando y está lejos de terminar con este pequeño travieso. Va tras Louis, decidido a recuperar su coche y a su chico de vuelta.





	appât (bait)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Amelita Rae.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**CEBO.  
** ** **AMELITA** ** ** ** RAE.** **

_"Para cada hombre, existe un cebo al que no se puede resistir tranquilamente". -N_ _ietzsche_

Louis se deslizó silenciosamente a través de la oscura habitación del hotel. Caminaba suavemente sobre las puntas de sus dedos hasta que se golpeó el dedo del pie contra la esquina de la cama. Gruñó de dolor y el endeble marco chirrió de manera ruidosa. Louis se congeló de terror.

No necesitaba haberse preocupado. Nadie podría haber escuchado mucho de nada debido a los fuertes ronquidos del hombre acostado en la cama. Yacía con los brazos abiertos y desnudo, su gordo estómago hinchándose hacia los lados. El empresario se había quitado el traje y lo dispersó por toda la habitación en su lujuria, ansioso por dormir con el hermoso Louis que era el chico más lindo que había visto.

Desafortunadamente para él, se había desmayado antes de que algo pudiese suceder. Afortunadamente para Lou, eso fue exactamente de acuerdo con su plan.

El chico se arrastró hasta los descartados pantalones del otro hombre y deslizó su pequeña mano en el bolsillo derecho.

Estaba vacío.

_Hmm_ _._

Buscó alrededor la chaqueta del traje. Estaba a medio camino de la habitación colgando de una lámpara. Louis frunció el ceño mientras hurgaba en su interior. Pasó por la cartera, pero luego sonrió victorioso cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre las llaves del hombre.

Las extrajo cuidadosamente de manera que el metal no tintinease. Su hermosa sonrisa incluso se ensanchó más cuando examinó el llavero. Era amarillo con un caballo negro en el medio.

Este era uno de sus tipos favoritos de llaves.

Bajando al garaje, la llave abrió la puerta de un _Ferrari__ 458 Italia_. Los brillantes ojos azules de Louis se iluminaron cuando lo vio. Estaba emocionado por la oportunidad de conducirlo.

El motor ronroneó bajo sus manos. Quería ver desesperadamente lo que este chico malo podía hacer, pero lo último que necesitaba era llamar más la atención sobre el Ferrari de brillantes colores. Desaceleró hasta detenerse suavemente en el semáforo y asintió con la cabeza al Camry lleno de adolescentes que prácticamente estaban cayéndose de su coche intentando echar un vistazo al conductor del coche deportivo que costaba más de dos millones de yenes.

Louis sonrió, les guiñó un ojo, ellas se miraron y gritaron de emoción.

Condujo el coche robado cuidadosamente sólo un poco por encima del límite de velocidad, ni demasiado lento ni demasiado rápido, porque cualquiera de los dos era probable que atrajera a los policías. Sus ojos azules seguían moviéndose a su detector de radar de mano y al escáner de la policía que llevaba con él. Si tuviese que huir, lo haría, y sabía que podría deshacerse fácilmente de los policías con la previa advertencia que los costosos dispositivos le darían.

Lou no estaba preocupado. Le había dado al gordo empresario dos _roofies__*_ de acuerdo a su tamaño y estaba seguro que estaría fuera de combate hasta media mañana.

_(*. Pastillas que alguien pone en tu bebida en una fiesta de manera que te desmayes y puedan __violarte__ o tener sexo contigo)_

_(*. _ _Rohypnol_ _ es el nombre comercial de una droga llamada _ _flunitrazepam_ _. Pertenece a la familia que los relajantes, como el _ _Xanax_ _ y el _ _Valium_ _, aunque el _ _Rohypnol_ _ es mucho más fuerte. Su potente efecto sedante puede provocar somnolencia y amnesia (pérdida de la memoria). Se suele tomar disolviéndolo en un líquido y _ _bebiéndoselo_ _. Son incoloras, inodoras y no tienen sabor cuando se disuelven en líquidos)_

Louis comprobó el GPS para asegurase que tenía la dirección correcta antes de entrar al abandonado almacén. Cuando vio la multitud de hombres esperándole, exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Lo único que le importaba a Louis era que otro trabajo había terminado.

Su parte estaba hecha. Abrió la puerta y arrojó el llavero al equipo de mecánicos que le habían estado esperando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Al menos cuatro o cinco horas —comentó con confianza.

Todos trabajaban para un jefe de la mafia llamado Shibata que lideraba un grupo que procesaba todas las importaciones robadas. El coche tenía que ser limpiado antes de que fuese denunciado como robado. Tendrían que mirarlo con lupa y deshabilitar cualquier dispositivo electrónico. Todos los identificadores o dispositivos de rastreo tenían que ser eliminados antes de dejarlo en el punto de entrega. Entonces el coche sería vendido en el extranjero en el Medio Oriente o en los mercados rusos.

Para el momento en que el empresario despertase, su Ferrari estaría al otro lado del mundo. Una punzada de culpa retorció el estómago del chico, pero ese no era su problema. Se encogió de hombros con su sudadera negra sobre su brillante cabello castaño y se metió las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos, estremeciéndose ante la anticipación del largo y frío camino a casa.

El coche robado desapareció en la noche sin ninguna pista.

La tarde siguiente, el Detective Nakamura estaba revisando el informe policial. Sacudió la cabeza de frustración ya que no era la primera vez que había escuchado esta historia. La víctima; varón, mediana edad y adinerado, despertaba desorientado y resacoso con su costoso coche de importación robado.

No recordaba al joven ladrón castaño que había recogido en el bar. No había pistas del chico en la habitación del hotel, no tanto como una huella dactilar. Las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad eran escasas o inútiles.

Era como si el chico supiese exactamente donde estaba cada una y cuidadosamente se mantuviese fuera de la vista, generalmente escondiéndose detrás de sus objetivos mucho más grandes. El chico era bueno. Era realmente bueno. Pero el detective sabía que no había manera que estuviese trabajando solo. Sólo era el cebo. Alguien más estaba sosteniendo la caña y bamboleando el anzuelo.

Nakamura golpeó el escritorio con frustración mientras varios oficiales le miraban con curiosidad.

El pequeño castaño estaba provocando que hiciesen el ridículo. Era el séptimo robo este mes y la policía aún no tenía una sola pista.

Era hora de traer las "armas grandes".

🚗

Louis miró la dirección que había garabateado de arriba abajo en el letrero, luego hacia abajo a la dirección y luego hacia el letrero de nuevo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo en su cabeza.

_Club Kasa_. Era el club más exclusivo para "solamente miembros" en el centro de _Shinjuku*. _¿Cómo se suponía que iba a recoger allí a un hombre, mucho menos incluso entrar en el exclusivo club? Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba desesperado. Su jefe iba a enojarse con él si al menos no intentaba entrar. Louis decidió darle una oportunidad y de esa manera, si los matones de la yakuza estuviesen cerca, podrían respaldar su historia de que había intentado y no había podido entrar en el club. Se alisó el cabello castaño hacia atrás con manos nerviosas y luego enderezó su camisa de vestir negra y sus ajustados vaqueros azules.

_(*. Es uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio, es el principal centro comercial y administrativo de Tokio)_

Estaba llevando la mejor ropa que tenía, pero aún estaba irremediablemente mal vestido para un lugar como el Club Kasa. Puso su mejor cara de póker y caminó hacia el gorila como si fuese el dueño del lugar.

Intentó no parecer intimidado cuando el gorila le frunció el ceño. El hombre parecía un gorila de espalda plateada listo para arrancarle los miembros por invadir su territorio.

—Hiro Takeshi —recitó Louis uno de sus alias y metió los pulgares en las presillas de su cinturón. Estaba intentando verse genial y desinteresado, como si perteneciese a este sitio, en lugar de estar temblando en sus zapatos como el niño que realmente era.

El gorila ojeó algunos papeles antes de detenerse en uno. —Estás en la lista. Entra. —Soltó la cuerda de terciopelo y la sostuvo para que Louis pasara.

Lou jadeó durante un momento, incapaz de esconder su sorpresa.

_—¡¿Estoy?!_

Se recuperó rápidamente. —Ah, por supuesto que estoy. Muchas gracias, señor.

Saludó de manera casual y salió pitando hacia el interior del club antes de que el hombre pudiese cambiar de idea. Mentalmente, se golpeó a sí mismo. ¿En serio había dicho eso? _Gah._ Miró alrededor del resplandeciente club sintiéndose irremediablemente fuera de su elemento. Sacó la foto de su objetivo y la miró de nuevo. El empresario era muy guapo y mucho más joven que el objetivo habitual. Su nombre era Harry Styles, y debería estar en algún lugar por aquí si la información de su jefe era buena.

Louis escaneó el interior del club. Estaba lleno de trajes; la crème de la créme de la élite de negocios de Shinjuku. Muchos estaban hablando entre sí con hermosas mujeres jóvenes de aspecto aburrido en sus brazos. El club estaba dividido en múltiples habitaciones más pequeñas, con mesas y sofás esparcidos. Realmente apestaba a dinero.

Se decepcionó al ver que no había pista de baile. Eso seriamente iba a ser un problema. Bailar era el 90% de su técnica de seducción; desde luego no lo era su don con las palabras. Louis suspiró considerablemente. También podría conseguir una bebida y echar una mirada alrededor. El hermoso joven se acercó sigilosamente al bar y echó un vistazo a la carta de bebidas. La miró con incredulidad. No había precios. Aparentemente estas personas eran tan ricas que no necesitaban preocuparse sobre cosas tan insignificantes como los precios como los comunes mortales. Hizo una alocada conjetura y pidió lo que sonaba como una cerveza barata.

El camarero asintió con la cabeza. —¿Carnet de socio, señor?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Pagaré en efectivo.

Las oscuras cejas se elevaron un poco, pero el camarero no se opuso y Louis estuvo aliviado, hasta que le deslizó la cerveza y pidió 25.000 yenes. Louis intentó no hacer una mueca de dolor. Apenas tenía lo suficiente para cubrirlo y una pequeña propina.

Tomó su cerveza y decidió deambular por el club. Era horriblemente obvio que no pertenecía aquí por las extrañas miradas que la gente le estaba dando. Finalmente, se metió en un tranquilo rincón y decidió esperar hasta que llegase su objetivo. No pasó mucho tiempo.

Respiró hondo cuando un hombre con un traje oscuro de tres piezas entró en el club rodeado por un séquito de personal de seguridad. Cada ojo se giró hacia él. Hermosas mujeres acudieron a él. Era sorprendentemente guapo, pero Lou sabía que era más que eso. Tenía un aura de poder y prestigio que era prácticamente magnética. Muchos de los empresarios de mayor edad inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto. Louis se preguntó cuán rico era realmente este hombre.

El hombre de cabello oscuro bajó la cabeza cuando una mujer le susurró en la oreja. Tenía labios rojos carmesí y un vestido rojo brillante que se moldeaba ajustándose a sus perfectas curvas. Se veía como si hubiese salido de la portada de una revista. Era increíblemente hermosa.

Viendo eso, Louis se bebió el resto de su cerveza y se preparó para terminar la noche. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Seguro, podría hacer que un gordo de mediana edad que tenía una crisis de identidad sexual regresara a un hotel con él sin problemas, ¿pero este hombre? Harry podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera en el club curvando un elegante dedo. Por otra parte, era obviamente hetero. Shibata iba a tener que probar un cebo diferente en el anzuelo; algo en una minifalda y wonderbra.

Secretamente, Louis estaba aliviado de no ser el cebo. Se encogió de hombros y arrojó la botella de cerveza en la papelera más cercana. Caminó hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos.

Casi estaba fuera cuando un hombre se escabulló de las sombras en el callejón detrás de la salida. Sus malignos ojos se fijaron en él. Era uno de los matones de Shibata. El hombre de aspecto siniestro se pasó un dedo por el cuello en una silenciosa amenaza y se tambaleó hacia atrás de miedo. Chocó contra una pared que no había estado ahí antes. Su mano se estiró de manera reflexiva hacia atrás para evitar su caída cuando agarró algo cálido, grande y lleno de bultos.

Se dio la vuelta, los ojos azules como platos con miedo. Había estado esperando a otro de los hombres del jefe de la mafia, pero sus ojos se abrieron incluso más cuando se dio cuenta de a quién y exactamente y qué había agarrado. Louis alejó su mano como si hubiese sido quemada, sus mejillas ardiendo en llamas por la mortificación.

—¡Lo–lo–lo siento mucho! —tartamudeó.

Era Harry en persona. Dorados ojos bajaron la mirada hacia él con una mezcla de calidez y diversión. —Está bastante bien. Esta es tu primera vez aquí, ¿no? ¿Te vas tan pronto?

Louis alejó los ojos del calor en esa mirada. —Uh, sí, estaba... —Su voz se apagó mientras miraba sobre su hombro para ver si el amenazante matón aún estaba allí. Nada excepto sombras.

Un enorme y musculoso brazo aterrizó alrededor de la delgada espalda de Louis, girándole gentilmente y presionándole de regreso hacia el bar. —Deberías permitirme que primero te comprase una bebida.

Louis intentó no caerse de morros ante la sorpresa de su objetivo, apuntando hacia él.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

Louis no sabía mucho sobre alcohol. Técnicamente ni siquiera tenía la edad legal para comprarlo, dieciocho años en Japón. Estaba interpretando el papel de alguien más mayor. Veintitrés era lo que decía en su falso DNI.

Intentó parecer genial cuando respondió, sonriendo de manera seductora. —Tendré lo que quieras que tenga, chico grande.

Esos ojos verdes centellearon. —Dos tés helados Long Island, por favor —le dijo al camarero y el empleado asintió con la cabeza.

Le sorprendió que no hubiese pedido algo con alcohol. El té helado también era una bebida americana, eso fue incluso más extraño. Quizás no estuviese de humor para beber. Eso estaba bien. Louis estaba seguro de que las roofies que tenía en su bolsillo también se disolverían en el té.

El hermoso hombre se inclinó más cerca. —Así que, no te he visto por aquí antes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Uh —se estancó Lou mientras intentaba recordar el nombre que le había dado al guardia de seguridad—. ¡Ah, Hiro! ¡Hiro Takeshi! — Recordó con triunfo. Esos ojos verdes estaban centelleando de nuevo. Se veían tan cálidos y llenos de risa. Louis nunca lo hubiese esperado de un hombre tan imponente.

—Bien, Hiro, ¿por qué no te he visto antes por aquí? ¿Un joven hermoso como tú? Estoy seguro de que me habría dado cuenta. —Se inclinó con la mirada fija en Louis, como si el chico fuese un dulce regalo que no podía esperar para devorar.

Estaba flirteando descaradamente y Lou estuvo avergonzado de admitir que estaba funcionando. ¿Hermoso? ¿Harry pensaba que era hermoso?, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido. Tomando el té dulce que el camarero había puesto delante de él, tomó un trago largo de la fría bebida para cubrir su vergüenza.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis en la suya más grande y Lou sintió su corazón saltar en su garganta. Fue difícil hablar. —Soy, uh... nuevo en la zona —tartamudeó.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué te trajo a Tokio?

Louis tosió en su bebida. Ninguno de sus otros objetivos había hablado tanto o hecho tantas preguntas. Normalmente borrachos para cuando Louis llegaba a ellos, farfullaban algo sobre su culo, él les tiraba los tejos y bing-bang-boom; de regreso a la habitación de hotel. Roofie en la bebida, _wham-bam-thankyouma'am*_, y estaría en su camino con las llaves de su coche. La estrategia funcionaba muy bien para él porque realmente era un terrible mentiroso y lo sabía. Se tomó otro largo trago del té dulce para tranquilizar sus nervios. Su cabeza se sentía un poco rara.

_(*. Argot para una relación rápida o un sexo realmente rápido con alguien que apenas conocer o que conoces pero no te importa. Dejo el original porque no encuentro expresión equivalente en español)_

—Estoy involucrado en coches —dijo finalmente. Eso fue lo suficientemente impreciso.

—¿Qué tipo de coches?

Maldita sea.

—Principalmente importaciones extranjeras.

Louis se especializaba en convertir las importaciones en exportaciones, pero eso iba a guardárselo. Esos ojos verdes estaban centelleando hacia él de nuevo, como si estuviese entretenido por algo. El enorme pulgar de Harry estaba acariciando la palma de su capturada mano y estaba jugando seriamente con su mente. No pudo evitar imaginar esos cálidos y fuertes dedos acariciando otras... cosas.

—En realidad acabo de comprar uno para mí.

—¿Oh? —Louis elevó la ceja e intentó parecer sorprendido como si ya no lo supiese. Tomó otro sorbo. La bebida estaba realmente buena.

—Mmhm, un _Lamborghini Reventón _—dijo Harry de manera casual.

Louis se atragantó con su bebida. Tosió, farfulló y mantuvo una servilleta en la nariz mientras el hombre le daba palmaditas en la espalda con preocupación.

—¡¿Un Lamborghini Reventón?! —preguntó incrédulamente una vez que se hubo recuperado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, un indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Pero sólo se han fabricado veinte! Y algunos están en museos. ¿Cómo demonios lo tienes en tus manos?

Louis olvidó todo acerca de su misión, ser seductor y por qué incluso estaba ahí en primer lugar. Un Reventón era como el santo grial de los coches deportivos y para un fanático de los coches como Louis, su sueño húmedo.

—Tengo mis métodos.

La mente de Louis estaba girando. Un Lamborghini Reventón. No era de extrañar que Shibata se hubiese enfocado en Harry. ¿Cómo podría dejar pasar eso?

—¿Te gustaría verlo?

—¿Podría? —gritó Lou con entusiasmo. Apenas podía mantener la emoción de su voz. Enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se oía como un niño. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Era como la Navidad y su cumpleaños todo en uno.

Louis también estaba más que un poco borracho, pero no se dio cuenta de eso.

Prácticamente aplaudió con alegría cuando las puertas gris metalizado del Reventón se levantaron hacia un lado, como el Batimóvil. Era tan genial. Lo primero que Louis hizo fue girarse boca abajo y mirar el suelo entre el asiento del pasajero y el asiento del conductor. Era totalmente inconsciente de la manera en que su culo se elevaba en el aire, pero no el hombre de pie detrás de él. Se movió un poco intentando ver mejor.

—¡Número _cinco!_ —gritó con entusiasmo, señalando el sello.

Harry arqueó una ceja hacia él como si no tuviese idea de lo que quiso decir.

—¿Cinco? —Levantó la mano en énfasis. Harry parecía no mostrar ninguna comprensión.

Lou se explicó. —Tu coche, es el número cinco en la serie de veinte. Estamparon el número de cada coche en el suelo entre los asientos, ¿ves? —Señaló hacia la marca.

El empresario se inclinó hacia adelante y miró lo que Louis estaba señalando.

—Oh, mira eso —dijo divertido. Parecía totalmente desinteresado, sus ojos dirigiéndose directamente al culo de Louis.

Lou rodó los ojos antes de caminar alrededor del coche, arrastrando los dedos delicadamente a lo largo del distintivo trabajo de pintura gris. El único color en el que se había fabricado el Reventón era un color especialmente diseñado para esa marca y modelo. Era un elegante gris opaco con motas de color ámbar metálico que le recordaron a Louis las balas y los ojos de Harry.

Fue a la parte trasera del coche y se quedó sin aliento cuando miró hacia abajo en las entrañas del súper coche. El motor en sí mismo era un trabajo de arte. El capó estaba hecho de laminado de vidrio con aberturas de ventilación que ofrecían una visión del palpitante corazón del motor de doce cilindros de 6.5 litros. Harry notó su atención y puso el coche en marcha, el motor volviendo a la vida, ronroneando como un gatito. Louis gimió de éxtasis ante la vista e Harry sonrió.

Lou tocó, rozó y echó un vistazo a cada centímetro de la parte trasera del coche antes de moverse hacia el frente, inclinándose una vez más con su curvilíneo culo en el aire.

Harry estaba de pie sobre él, su ceja elevada con diversión mientras se movía detrás del chico. —¿Qué demonios estás mirando ahora?

Louis señaló hacia los potentes conductos de ventilación. Silbó ante su tamaño. —Eso sólo es la entrada de aire para los discos de freno de carbono y el calibrador de seis cilindros.

—¿No es el motor? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

—No. —Lou sacudió la cabeza—. Tiene entradas de aire por todas partes. Fue diseñado para imitar un caza F-2210. Todo el diseño de la carcasa intenta maximizar la eficiencia aerodinámica: el óptimo flujo de aire para una estabilidad absoluta a todas las velocidades y, al mismo tiempo, una óptima refrigeración para el motor. La carcasa está hecha de compuesto de fibra de carbono sobre un esqueleto de acero. Lo mismo que las alas del avión; ligero, pero increíblemente fuerte. 

Se dirigió a la parte posterior y señaló las ranuras de ventilación en el capó del motor. —Eso es la toma de aire para el motor.

Luego señaló hacia las tomas de aire en la puerta del lado del conductor y la puerta del lado del pasajero. —¿Ves la diferencia? En el lado del conductor, la entrada es más grande para incrementar el flujo de aire al radiador. En el lado del pasajero, la entrada de aire es plana porque sólo debe garantizar el flujo bajo el suelo. La estructura del suelo termina en la parte trasera con un difusor. Está perfectamente optimizado aerodinámicamente. Cero arrastre y perfecta estabilidad incluso a 340 km/h. Cualquier cosa menos que la perfección y el coche volaría fuera de control a esas velocidades. Incluso podría despegar en el aire como los aviones que fueron diseñados después. El motor de 650 caballos definitivamente era lo suficientemente potente.

Lou pasó las manos a lo largo de las distintivas curvas del coche deportivo. —¿Ves esas dos líneas? —Se las señaló a Harry. La vista lateral del Lamborghini estaba dominada por la línea de techo muy bajo y dos amplias pinceladas, la primera enfatizando el arco de la rueda delantera; la segunda, una línea muy dibujada comenzaba en el arco de la rueda delantera y corría a lo largo de todo el costado del automóvil y sobre la rueda trasera. Explicó—. No son sólo para mirarlas. Ayudan a entregar el máximo volumen de aire frío al motor. La entrada de aire del motor está ubicada en el pilar del techo, detrás de la tercera ventana lateral. ¿Y todas esas ranuras? —Se inclinó y señaló hacia los arcos de las ruedas traseras—. Sólo se abren cuando es necesario, si el motor comienza a calentarse.

Harry le miró con sorpresa. —¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre coches?

Lou se encogió de hombros. —Mi padrastro era aficionado a la mecánica. Me pasó la afición. —Entonces el adorable joven se distrajo de nuevo, poniéndose en cuclillas y pasando los dedos por los alerones de carbono atornillados en los bordes del coche.

—¿No son sólo para mirarlos? —Supuso Harry.

—Nop, crean un efecto turbina, canalizando el aire para enfriar los discos de cerámica que permiten el frenado a altas velocidades.

Lou fue de nuevo a la parte de atrás del coche, mirando con lujuria el motor. Saltó cuando grandes y fuertes manos acariciaron sus costados, acariciándole como él había estado acariciando al Reventón.

—Si casi has terminado de comerte mi coche con los ojos, puedo pensar en algo más que podría llamar tu atención. —Harry sonaba envidioso por el hecho de que pareciese estar más interesado en el coche que en él. Louis se había olvidado por completo de lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo. Se giró en los poderosos brazos del enorme hombre y le miró de manera seductora.

—¿Celoso? —Sonrió.

—Jodidamente sí —gruñó Harry. Sus largos dedos se entrelazaron en el suave cabello en la nuca de Louis. Sus intensos ojos verdes se posaron en él como un par de faros y se sintió el pequeño e indefenso animal atrapado en ellos. La elegante construcción del empresario era muy parecida a la del Reventón; poderosa y seductora. El inmenso poder de su musculoso cuerpo retumbaba como la potencia del motor V1211 bajo el capó.

La mano de Harry se movió para acunar la parte inferior de Lou, sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones y acariciaron la desnuda piel mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia abajo para un beso. Louis jadeó y se retorció de miedo agachándose bajo el brazo de Harry. Retrocedió lentamente. Harry merodeó hacia él como un depredador hasta que Louis levantó el dedo.

—¡No, no! —le reprendió Louis—. Conseguiré mi viaje antes de que obtengas el tuyo.

Lou le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y se lanzó al lado del pasajero, con cuidado de mantenerse fuera del alcance de esos largos y poderosos brazos.

Harry gruñó, pero obedientemente fue tras el volante. Las puertas de tijera bajaron para encerrarles en el ajustado pero súper lujoso interior del Lamborghini. Louis jadeó con placer, jugando con los controles y subiendo la música mientras salían del aparcamiento subterráneo del Club Kasa. Incluso el interior del coche se veía como un avión con sus numerosas pantallas de cristal líquido. Había un medidor de fuerza G que mostraba las fuerzas de impulso dinámicas, la aceleración longitudinal durante la aceleración y el frenado, así como la aceleración transversal en las curvas. Louis estaba embelesado. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con emoción mientras lo tocaba todo.

Harry era un increíble buen conductor, y aunque no estuviese completamente informado sobre los extraordinarios activos del coche, aprovechaba al máximo el excelente manejo del coche. Voló a través de las calles de Tokio, prácticamente a la deriva mientras tomaba curvas cerradas en las esquinas sin desacelerar. El sistema de tracción a las cuatro ruedas de tracción viscosa era tan eficiente que cada fuerza se traducía constantemente en movimiento. La enorme rotación del motor aseguraba un cambio potente en cualquier número de revoluciones: incluso la más mínima presión sobre el acelerador se transformaba espontáneamente en empuje. No era un coche de transmisión manual. No, el Lamborghini era algo mucho, mucho mejor que eso. Los ingenieros de Lamborghini habían creado el compañero perfecto para el potente motor de doce cilindros con la transmisión ISR altamente innovadora. Era la caja de cambios robotizados más rápidos y el cambio de marchas más sensible del mundo, cambiando de marcha mucho más rápido que incluso el piloto de carreras más experto.

Era medianoche cuando salieron a la vacía autopista y comenzaron a acelerar más y más rápido. 

El Lambo registró casi 250 km/h cuando Harry aceleró. Louis se giró en su asiento para ver si podría ver el movimiento del alerón trasero. Era desplegable y controlado electrónicamente. En reposo, estaba alineado con la parte trasera del vehículo. En funcionamiento, tenía dos posiciones: una inclinación de 11 grados que proporcionaba una carga aerodinámica considerablemente mayor a velocidades de rango medio (lo que ayuda a optimizar el manejo y la estabilidad), y luego un ángulo de aproximadamente 4 grados optimizado para altas velocidades. El coche en sí calculaba la inclinación del ángulo más apropiada y se ajustaba en consecuencia. Louis miró con los ojos como platos como el alerón se ajustaba y luego bajaba cuanto más rápido iban. De repente Harry preguntó qué estaba mirando, sus agudos ojos aún en la carretera mientras giraban y comenzaba a regresar a Tokio. Louis le explicó sobre el alerón e Harry escuchaba con interés.

Estaban volando por la autopista a 300 km/h. Como una idea de último momento, Lou preguntó: —¿No estás preocupado por la policía?

Harry elevó una sarcástica ceja. —¿Realmente piensas que podrían atraparnos?

Louis se rió para sí mismo. —Pregunta tonta.

El hermoso hombre le sonrió amablemente y Louis estuvo sorprendido por el cálido humor en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Te gustaría conducir? —preguntó de repente Harry, sus ojos moviéndose hacia Louis.

Quiso decir sí, pero no tenía tanta confianza en su capacidad para no ser detenido. Lo último que necesitaba era ser atrapado con un objetivo. Sabía bien que la policía le estaba buscando arduamente. Se mordió el labio con pena y sacudió la cabeza. —No, quizás más tarde.

Harry le miró con curiosidad, pero no dio más detalles. Su boca prácticamente se estaba haciendo agua con el deseo de estar tras el volante de la poderosa máquina. Y lo haría... no tan "tarde" como probablemente estaba pensando Harry.

Lo que ambos querían era obvio e Harry ni siquiera se molestó en regresar al club. Llegó hasta la puerta de uno de los hoteles de lujo más bonitos de la zona y arrojó las llaves al aparcacoches. Louis estuvo deslumbrado cuando el multimillonario le llevó a través del deslumbrante vestíbulo. Harry se inclinó delante suyo y presionó el botón del último piso del hotel. Sus ojos se encontraron y Louis se sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza. El calor que pasaba entre ellos era abrasador. En cuanto el ascensor cerró las puertas, Harry le atacó como si se estuviese muriendo de hambre y Lou fuese la última barra de Klondike en la tierra.

Los labios se inclinaron sobre los suyos, atrapando el chillido de sorpresa y amortiguándolo con su propia boca. Presionó a Louis contra la pared del ascensor con un "ruido sordo".

Fuertes brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, moldeando la completa longitud de su cuerpo contra la construcción del otro hombre. Louis suspiró de placer. Normalmente sus objetivos eran viejos con cabello gris, papada y dedos gruesos como salchichas. Tenían ese viejo olor a naftalina y aliento a cigarro rancio. Generalmente era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar las náuseas cuando le besaban y frotaban su vientre gordo contra él. Inspiró el limpio y masculino aroma del otro hombre mientras sus labios acariciaban suavemente los de Louis.

Harry comenzó a presionarles juntos de manera más insistente, sus enormes y cálidas manos flotando en el cuello de Louis, trazando la suave piel con las palmas de sus manos. Sus ojos se encontraron, inocente azul y caliente verde, y por un momento sólo se miraron fijamente con fascinación.

El ascensor sonó y les despertó a ambos de su neblina sexual.

Harry sonrió y Louis fue arrojado de manera brusca sobre el hombro de Harry. Chilló y pateó, pero todo lo que ganó fue un buen golpe en el culo.

El mundo giró sobre sí mismo una vez más y Louis aterrizó con un fuerte grito en la parte superior de la cama, las piernas abiertas de par en par. Harry se alzó sobre él como un depredador, quitándose la corbata y comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa. La boca de Louis se secó cuando el pecho fue revelado, sus ondulados hombros, su cincelado paquete de seis y luego más abajo. Apretó las piernas juntándolas de manera inconsciente cuando el calor en su estómago casi abrumó sus sentidos. Harry se había quitado la ropa hasta llegar a sus bóxer y ahora se estaba moviendo para cubrirlo. Era ahora o nunca.

Rodó ágilmente desde abajo cuando el hombre grande tocó la cama. Se escurrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación como un ratón intentando evitar al gato. El valor líquido se había evaporado de su sistema y estaba asustado. Louis retorció las manos nerviosamente. Una bebida. Necesitaba hacerle una bebida a Harry. Si no dejaba inconsciente al gigante, realmente iba a terminar haciendo lo que sólo había pretendido hacer con los otros y nunca antes había hecho eso.

Tan irónico como era, realmente era virgen.

El chico se agachó detrás de la barra, poniéndola entre él e Harry.

—¿Te sirvo una copa? —Louis intentó sonreír de manera casual, sexy, aun cuando su estómago estaba atado en nudos. Harry era tan diferente de cualquiera de sus otros objetivos. Se sentía completamente fuera de su elemento, pero era hora de tomar de nuevo el control. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

El hermoso jovencito tragó saliva e intentó no mostrar el nerviosismo en su rostro cuando Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a merodear hacia él de nuevo como depredador.

Louis mantuvo las manos abajo detrás de la barra. Agarró rápidamente el decantador de whisky y sirvió un poco en un chupito, dejando caer las roofies de su bolsillo en la bebida. Casi había terminado de burbujear cuando lo levantó y fingió tomar un trago. Los verdes ojos de Harry parecían estar a punto de reír cuando se lo entregó. Lo sostuvo en su mano, pero no tomó un trago. Louis se masticó el labio con nerviosismo. Los ojos azules se fijaron en el verde mientras Harry caminaba lentamente alrededor de la barra y Louis se dirigía en la otra dirección. Ambos rodearon la barra mientras Louis intentaba mantenerla entre ellos. El hombre se veía como un león hambriento y Louis se sentía como una gacela. De repente Harry se lanzó hacia él y salió pitando a través de la habitación, retrocediendo hasta que sus rodillas golpearon la cama.

—Um, ¿no estás sediento? —preguntó con nerviosismo, retorciendo sus dedos. Harry sacudió la cabeza sus ojos verdes fijos en él. Puso el whisky tranquilamente a un lado de la mesa. Agarró la corbata del suelo y deslizó la seda entre sus dedos con una lasciva sonrisa.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par de terror cuando el enorme hombre se abalanzó sobre él, tirándole de espaldas sobre la cama y al mismo tiempo forzando su boca. Besar a Harry era como ser golpeado por un rayo. Todo su cuerpo respondió al instante. Cuando finalmente liberó sus labios, Louis aspiró aire frenéticamente.

La sonrisa de Harry era salvaje cuando lo mantuvo bajo él, su voz ronroneando en el oído. —Creo que es hora de ese viaje que me prometiste.

Lou ahora estaba muy preocupado. Obviamente Harry pensaba que tenía mucha más experiencia de la que realmente tenía y el brillo en los ojos decía que no tenía intención de ir despacio con él.

Luchó pero el agarre de Harry en sus muñecas sólo se apretó. Lou gritó. —¡Por favor! No lo entiendes, yo...

Cualquier cosa que hubiese planeado decir fue engullida por otro beso voraz. Harry le empujó sobre su vientre y ató sus muñecas a la cabecera con la corbata de seda. Lou jadeó e intentó liberarse, pero utilizó un nudo que se apretaba cuando más tiraba. Con sus manos ahora libres para hacer cosas más importantes, Harry hizo un rápido trabajo quitándole la ropa. Empujó la camisa hacia arriba para que colgase alrededor de sus muñecas y luego le bajó rápidamente los pantalones hasta los tobillos y los lanzó hacia un lado.

Lou lloriqueó cuando su desnuda parte inferior fue expuesta a la ardiente mirada del hombre. Fuertes manos comenzaron a acariciar su desnuda carne, rozando y acariciando sus curvas de manera apreciativa, como Louis le había hecho al coche de Harry. La suave y cálida piel del chico se estremecía bajo el evaluador toque. Podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionando a pesar de su miedo cuando Harry molió su pelvis contra la regordeta parte trasera de Louis. La polla del otro hombre se sentía enorme y dura como una roca.

—Voy a disfrutar cada minuto de esto, hermoso. Voy a tomar ese dulce culo tuyo para una prueba de manejo, y podría decidir hacerte mío para siempre.

Louis gimió cuando lamió su cuello. Sus manos deambularon debajo de él para tirar y frotar sus pequeños y duros pezones. Ásperas yemas de dedos rodaron y pellizcaron mientras Lou se estremecía.

Sin embargo, gritó cuando esos mismos dedos se deslizaron en la oscura hendidura entre sus piernas y presionaron contra su agujero. Todo su cuerpo su puso rígido cuando gritó: —¡Para! Nunca antes he hecho esto. 

Sus palabras resonaron en el silencio y durante un momento, ninguno se movió. Entonces, desde detrás de él, Louis escuchó una baja y retumbante risita. La satisfacción de Harry era audible.

—¿Es así? ¿Así que entonces tu cuerpo es naturalmente tan lascivo?

Estiró la mano entre las piernas de Lou y agarró la polla dura como una roca. Acarició el eje y la sensación hizo que Louis pusiera los ojos en blanco. Su pulgar presionó el tierno lugar entre los testículos y el ano de Louis. Gruñó y cerró los ojos. Su voz se tambaleó. —N-no.

—¿Qué tal aquí?

La yema de un dedo se abrió camino en apretado culo de Louis y el chico se sacudió hacia adelante. —¡No! —chilló. El repentino estiramiento dolió, pero no exactamente de mala manera.

Harry se rió y retiró el dedo del espasmódico frunce del pobre chico. Louis se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil cuando sintió dos fuertes manos agarrar su parte inferior y dos fuertes pulgares presionar en la parte grasosa. Harry separó su culo hasta que todo el interior del rosado y suave pliegue fue revelado. Lou sabía que Harry podía ver su ano, sus testículos y su pequeña polla dura donde estaba presionando en la cama. Podía sentir el fantasmal aire a través de su tierno agujero y eso hizo que lo apretara con fuerza.

La voz de Harry fue baja y ronca. —Entonces supongo que nadie te ha hecho esto.

Ante el primer golpe húmedo de la lengua de Harry a través de su agujero, la boca de Louis se redondeó en un silencioso _'oh'._ Ante la segunda lamida, gritó como un cachorro cuya cola había sido pisada. No era tan doloroso como sorprendente. Entonces le lamió de nuevo, una suave franja caliente y mojada hasta la grieta del culo, y oh, ni siquiera podía comenzar a describirlo. Nunca imaginó tal cosa.

—¿Sin palabras? —Harry se rió y Lou pudo sentir su aliento flotando sobre la húmeda saliva dejada en su agujero. Sabía que el multimillonario podía ver su área más íntima, pero de alguna manera, en lugar de mortificarle, sólo le excitó más.

Con un irregular gemido, sus esbeltas caderas se inclinaron hacia atrás e inconscientemente presionó su trasero hacia la boca de Harry, pidiendo más con su cuerpo. El hombre más mayor se rió de nuevo y Lou pudo sentir su aliento contra su agujero de nuevo. El pequeño esfínter se estremeció mientras la dura y plana lengua se frotaba contra él, presionando pero no entrando. Se sentía raro, erótico y asombroso de una manera completamente extraña.

—Uh —gimió Louis de manera incoherente cuando Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y plantó su rostro de nuevo entre sus piernas. Cualquier cosa que hubiese estado planeando decir desapareció en el momento que la lengua comenzó a lamer el interior de su culo, la punta retorciéndose más allá del esfínter. Nunca podría haber imaginado que el poderoso, hermoso y educado hombre ante el que todos se inclinaban en el club pondría sus labios contra el culo de un extraño, dándole el beso francés más húmedo y obsceno que había conseguido.

Fue más y más profundo, haciendo con seguridad lo que ninguna persona normal haría jamás, pero Harry obviamente no era una persona normal, era alguna clase de enfermo pervertido. Y el cuerpo de Lou lo estaba amando. Estaba temblando de placer, sacudiéndose como una hoja, desde los hombros hasta los enroscados dedos de sus pies e Harry tomó total ventaja. Metió el dedo en el culo del chico, justo al lado de su lengua y lo empujó contra la próstata previamente intacta. Por un momento su visión quedó en blanco, el mundo borroso mientras un rayo le quemaba entre sus piernas y se corría más fuerte de lo que nunca en su vida, su polla disparando sin ser tocada.

El placer destrozó su cuerpo, desgarrándolo como un terremoto. Continuó mientras lloraba y gemía, indefenso bajo la brujería sexual que Harry estaba desatando sobre él. Un dedo fue seguido por otro y otro en el interior de su agujero, grueso, caliente y cubierto de humedad y entonces los dedos desaparecieron. Lou se derrumbó de cara hacia la cama. Todo su cuerpo estaba relajado y dócil con soñolienta satisfacción.

Ahí fue cuando Harry presionó su polla contra el aflojado y descuidado agujero. El chico levantó la cabeza. Su placentera niebla reemplazada por un ardiente dolor. Louis pensó que Harry sería gentil con él, que iría despacio ya que era su primera vez. Y lo hizo, las primeras embestidas, empujó inexorablemente lento y luego se retiró igual de gentil. Era abrumador y se sentía completamente dominado. Pero incluso mientras Louis le rogaba y suplicaba, Harry sólo presionó más profundo en su interior con cada embestida. Cuando finalmente tocó fondo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor.

—Duele —finalmente se las apañó para chillar. La plenitud dentro de él le dejó sin aliento.

—Mejorará —gruñó Harry y se retiró lentamente, luego presionó las caderas hacia delante de nuevo. No había nada que Lou pudiera hacer para detenerle. No podía empujarle o cerrar su pobre y virgen agujero contra el implacable ataque porque apretarlo sólo lo empeoraría. Después de unas pocas embestidas más controladas, comenzó a coger velocidad, empujando dentro y fuera, más y más duro hasta que estuvo golpeando el interior. Debajo de él, Louis estaba jadeando pequeños ruidos.

Todo era demasiado. Lágrimas llenaban sus hermosos ojos.

—Por favor, por favor, detente —suplicó en un suave e impotente tono de voz.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Harry, como si no fuese el único causando el daño—. Pronto estará mejor.

Louis no veía cómo eso podría ser incluso posible. Se sentía como si siempre hubiese sido de esta manera; herido en el interior, dividido, dolorido y palpitante alrededor de la gigantesca polla. Se sentía como si su culo nunca se cerraría de nuevo, como si tuviese que llevar pañales el resto de su vida para evitar que sus entrañas cayeran de su agujero. Harry se inclinó y besó su cuello, tiernamente, como si no tuviese las bolas profundamente en el espasmódico ano.

Harry canturreó en su oído. —Está bien.

Salió y entró de nuevo con fuerza y Louis aulló porque justo en ese momento, el dolor se convirtió en sorprendente placer.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y juró que sobresalieron cuando las caderas de Harry golpearon de nuevo hacia adelante y la cabeza de su polla chocó contra ese lugar especial en su interior. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que la propia polla de Lou estuvo dura de nuevo, babeando en el pequeño charco mojado que ya había hecho. Harry estaba mordisqueando y besando su cuello y espalda, mordiendo los músculos y lamiendo los lóbulos de sus orejas. Todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue yacer ahí y tomarlo; Harry golpeando entre sus piernas, manteniéndole completamente abierto con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza. No había ningún lugar al que pudiese ir, nada que pudiese hacer.

Era muy consciente de todo, desde la estriada cabeza de la polla, embistiendo y golpeando las tiernas paredes de su interior, hasta la ondulación de su vello púbico mientras le rozaba el culo. La sensación cada vez que golpeaba su punto de placer era casi demasiado intensa. No era doloroso, pero hacía que su estómago se retorciese y todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. La presión construyéndose detrás de sus bolas era inaguantable y el dolor viajó por su columna vertebral. Quería liberarse más de lo que había querido nada en toda su vida.

¡Quería correrse!

Obscenos y húmedos ruidos llenaba la habitación mientras Harry le follaba con determinación. Se inclinó hacia abajo, con sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de Lou, sus caderas embistiendo.

—Así es como los chicos pervertidos como tú deberían ser follados por primera vez; sobre sus bonitos estómagos, el culo hacia arriba, las piernas abiertas. Así es como aprenderás a amarlo.

Louis gimió en el colchón. Odiaba lo que Harry estaba diciendo, pero sabía que era cierto. Era demasiado, estaba tan lleno, su sexo se sentía como un agujero abierto y palpitaba cada vez que Harry embestía en su interior. Sabía que sus entrañas tenían que estar magulladas hasta el ombligo y se sentía tan bien que apenas podía contenerlo. Se sentía completa y totalmente abrumado. Cerró los ojos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar del rabillo y giró la cabeza de manera que Harry no pudiese verlo, pero Harry lo hizo de todos modos.

—¿Vas a llorar por mí, chico pervertido? ¿Hmh? —gruñó Harry, follándole fuerte, sacando pequeños y lastimeros gritos de los labios de Lou.

Arrastró su polla sobre la próstata, clavándola mientras sostenía al pequeño debajo de él, con las piernas abiertas, ensartado como un cerdo en una pica y obligándole a aceptar cada centímetro de su carne. Finalmente empujó a Louis al borde, el dolor aumentando el placer, agudo, bueno y caliente en su cabeza.

Harry pareció saber el momento en que sucedió.

—Ahora eres mío —susurró fervorosamente—. Inocente muñequito pretendiendo ser tan pervertido. Nunca voy a dejarte ir, nunca voy a dejar que nadie más te tenga. Me perteneces.

Sin más, Louis sollozó. Harry se inclinó más cerca de manera que sus labios frotaron su oreja. —Quiero que te corras para mí ahora.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, sí! _¡¡Oh, Dios!!_

Sin más, Louis se vino abajo. Llorando, gritando y sollozando, su liberación casi le hizo volverse histérico con su intensidad. Su núcleo se sentía como si intentara darse la vuelta mientras cada gota de esperma era ordeñado desde su vientre. Quemaba y su agujero se sentía como fuego mientras la adolorida y tierna carne se aferraba con fuerza a la polla de Harry.

Su orgasmo siguió y siguió mientras se desmayaba en el olvido.

Harry se presionó tan fuerte como pudo en el chico debajo de él, moliendo el pequeño cuerpo en el colchón mientras su polla pulsaba y se vaciaba en las temblorosas lumbares del ahora inconsciente chico.

El joven castaño no despertó cuando Harry le desató, ni despertó para el suave baño de esponja que le dio a su mitad inferior. Yació ahí como una muñeca mientras Harry maniobraba su inerte cuerpo sobre la cama y debajo de las sábanas, sin darse cuenta de cuán tiernamente el hombre mayor acunaba su forma desnuda.

Podría no haber sido la tierna experiencia con la que cada virgen soñaba, Harry había tomado su inocencia entre lágrimas de alegría y dolor, pero no había error en la mirada de total y dichosa satisfacción escrita sobre el durmiente rostro de Louis.

🚗

Louis parpadeó con los ojos nublados en confusión. Las actividades de la noche anterior le habían desgastado a fondo y era reacio a despertar. La habitación se veía como si hubiese sido golpeada por un tornado. Era un caos total. Cuadros colgaban torcidos en las paredes. Había ropa dispersada por todas partes. Incluso la mesita de noche estaba volteada.

Se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y buscó a tientas el despertador en el suelo. Louis jadeó cuando vio la hora. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Habían estado esperándole en el punto de encuentro hacía casi dos horas.

Gimió suavemente cuando intentó moverse. Louis se deslizó cuidadosamente por debajo del pesado brazo de Harry y se bajó de la enorme cama tamaño matrimonio. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Incluso su cabello dolía. La parte inferior de su cuerpo latía como un dolor de muelas, y le dolía el trasero. Había una sospechosa humedad entre sus piernas, goteando por la parte posterior de sus muslos. Louis le disparó una mirada asesina al hermoso hombre durmiendo tan pacíficamente. Era una máquina sexual, un animal. Louis no se había dado cuenta que fuese posible correrse tanto.

El pobre chico cojeó alrededor de la habitación, encorvado como un anciano, y recogió lentamente los restos destrozados de su ropa. Louis se puso sus guantes negros y limpió la habitación, limpiando todo lo que había tocado mientras miraba de manera furtiva a Harry. El amplio pecho del empresario se elevaba y caía de manera constante en el sueño.

Las llaves de su coche estaban justo en la mesa. Habían sido dejadas a la vista, como si se presentaran a Louis. Louis sintió su estómago retorcerse por la incomodidad, la culpa prácticamente ahogándole. Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando se las metió en el bolsillo silenciosamente. No quería cogerlas y no quería robar el coche de Harry, pero no tenía elección. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Se movió para quedarse de pie sobre Harry, empapándose de la vista del rostro del hermoso hombre. Louis sabía que nunca le olvidaría. Harry fue su primero. Le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Realmente había dolido, pero Louis realmente había disfrutado mucho. Harry dijo que ahora Louis era suyo; hubiera querido quedarse y ver qué quiso decir con eso.

Pero no podía pertenecer a Harry.

Dispuesto o no, pertenecía a Shibata.

Louis susurró suavemente: —Lo siento —en el oído del durmiente hombre. Apartó gentilmente el cabello de la suave frente del hombre antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

En el instante en que la puerta se cerró tras él, los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe. Estaban completamente conscientes sin un atisbo de confusión porque no había estado dormido. Determinación estaba escrita en el rostro de Harry cuando se vistió rápidamente y marcó en su móvil. 

🚗

Esta vez no había nada, sólo aplastante culpa mientras Louis guiaba suavemente el elegante Lamborghini a través de la noche y entraba en el almacén. Suspiró considerablemente cuando apagó el motor y salió cojeando del coche. El carnoso puño de Shibata atacó, atrapando la mejilla de Louis y moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Normalmente, no habría sido suficiente para derribarle, pero ya se estaba sintiendo un poco inestable. Lou cayó al suelo. Aterrizó tumbado sobre su estómago, sin aliento y conmocionado.

—Llegas jodidamente tarde —rugió el jefe de la mafia airadamente.

Louis presionó sus dedos en el pómulo y se frotó la mandíbula. Estaba palpitando. Sintió que el golpe casi la había dislocado en ese momento.

—Lo sé, lo siento, me encontré con complicaciones. No pude...

—Complicaciones y una mierda, pequeño mocoso malcriado. Esto va a costarte.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos. _—¡¿Qué?!_ No, ¡hice lo que pediste! ¡Robé el coche!

El alto gánster dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirar las cenizas sobre la cabeza de Louis. —Quiero que hagas diez trabajos más.

—¡Ese no era el trato! ¡Se supone que este sería el último! —gritó el chico mientras sentía que su corazón caía a su estómago.

—Bueno, estoy cambiando el trato. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Louis se tambaleó sobre sus pies, protestando. —¡Eso no es justo!

—¡Te mostraré lo justo, pequeña mierda! —Shibata levantó al pequeño chico por el cuello de la camisa y echó el puño hacia atrás de nuevo. Lou cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo un gesto de dolor preparándose.

No intentó defenderse. Sabía que no podía defenderse porque las consecuencias serían terribles si lo hiciera. Era mejor aceptar el golpe y esperar que no se magullara tanto el rostro que no fuese capaz de trabajar.

_¡Phwit! ¡Phwit!_

Un sonido desconocido llenó el almacén. Abrió los ojos justo cuando Shibata comenzó a gritar. El jefe de la mafia dejó caer a Louis y se agarró el mutilado puño. Miraba fijamente su mano con horror. Varios dedos estaban en el suelo y la sangre corría por su brazo. Los ojos de Lou se abrieron como platos cuando docenas de hombres con trajes negros entraron corriendo para rodear al yakuza y sus matones. Toda la banda estuvo de rodillas en unos instantes.

Un hombre alto y con un elegante traje de tres piezas salió de las sombras con una humeante pistola en la mano. Había un largo silenciador atornillado al cañón.

No era otro que Harry Styles.

El estómago de Louis cayó al suelo. La boca del hombre era firme y sus brillantes ojos estaban fijos en Louis. Se veía furioso. Louis se encogió cuando se arrodilló al suelo. Estaba esperando lo peor cuando el hombre alto y amenazador se alzó sobre él. Mantuvo la vista baja porque estaba demasiado avergonzado para encontrarse con su mirada. Temía lo que Harry debía pensar de él. Fuertes dedos agarraron su barbilla y obligó a levantar la mirada hacia su rostro. Los ojos de Lou estaban llenos de lágrimas. El rostro de Harry se volvió borroso y brilló ante sus ojos. La mano izquierda del hombre acarició la magullada mejilla de Louis como si fuese su preciada posesión y estuviese evaluando el daño causado.

Cuando los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en la herida de Louis, la fría furia que vio escrita en ese hermoso rostro sacudió a Louis hasta la médula, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que significaba. Todas las cabezas se giraron cuando las sirenas sonaron estridentes en la oscuridad. Era la policía y se estaban acercando rápidamente.

Harry agarró a Louis por su flaco brazo, tiró de él para ponerle de pie y le arrastró afuera. El chico estaba rogando y suplicando por su vida, seguro de que Harry iba a matarle. —Harry, realmente lo siento. Por favor, no lo entiendes. Tuve que...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Ahora, cierra la boca —espetó Harry.

A Louis apenas se le dio la oportunidad de obedecer antes de que arrancase un pedazo de cinta adhesiva y se lo pusiese en la boca. Dobló al adolescente sobre el capó de un Mercedes negro, retorció sus brazos detrás de su espalda y ató sus muñecas con la cinta adhesiva. Casi como una ocurrencia tardía, Harry le golpeó fuerte en el culo. La cinta amortiguó los gritos de pánico.

—Esto es por huir de mí —dijo Harry de manera fría.

Louis lloriqueó su dolor. El azote dolió en su ya tierno trasero. Para su horror, Harry le empujó de cabeza al interior del maletero. La puerta se cerró de golpe sobre él, envolviéndole en una aterradora negrura.

Se retorció y luchó por liberarse. Esperaba poder encontrar el botón de emergencias interno que tantos fabricantes ahora instalaban dentro de los maleteros, pero la cinta era demasiado fuerte para que la rasgara y sus dientes estaban cubiertos por más cinta. No había nada que pudiese hacer excepto esperar con terror a que Harry regresara y repartiese su castigo. Mientras tanto, fuera del maletero, los coches de la policía se detuvieron en oleadas, uno tras otro. Harry estaba ahí de pie tranquilamente, sus hombres tenían las armas en los yakuzas hasta que la policía pudiese ponerlos bajo custodia. Cuando el detective jefe llegó, caminó directamente hasta Harry y le estrechó la mano.

—Styles, primo, no sé cómo podré pagártelo. He estado intentando atrapar a Shibata _in fraganti _durante años, y en una noche me has dado lo suficiente para encerrarle durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Examinó a los hombres esposados con orgullo y luego frunció el ceño. —Pero, ¿dónde está el pequeño castaño que realmente robó todos los coches?

Harry sacó tranquilamente un Dunhill del bolsillo de su pecho y lo encendió antes de hablar. —Se escapó.

—¡¿Se escapó?! Pero ese niño robó unos treinta y cinco coches, ¡todos juntos valen miles de millones! Incluso robó coches pertenecientes a varios políticos de alto rango. ¡Quieren que le encuentren y arresten! Van a castigarme si...

—Te entrego a los hombres responsables. Necesito que pagues el favor dejándolo correr —dijo Harry. Sus intensos ojos verdes miraron fija y significativamente a Nakamura.

El detective estudió a su primo durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez no hubiese atrapado a todos los responsables, pero también sabía sin ninguna duda que había atrapado al líder de la banda y sacado de las calles a un grupo de matones de la yakuza. Supuso que podría lidiar con dejar que el cebo escapase. Estaba seguro que Harry tenía sus razones. Siempre lo hacía.

Nakamura golpeó a Harry en la espalda. —Bueno, gracias de nuevo. ¡No puedo creer que comprases un Lamborghini sólo para esto!

Harry sonrió irónicamente. —¿Cómo podría dejarlo pasar?

El coche era absolutamente maravilloso.

Era el cebo perfecto... justo como el hermoso chico que Shibata había puesto frente a él.

🚗

Lou parpadeó ante la repentina luz brillante. Casi hubiese preferido quedarse en la oscuridad. Estaba aterrorizado. Su agitada mente seguía repitiendo la furia que vio en los ojos del hombre cuando se fijaron en su magullada mejilla. Pensó en la mano mutilada de Shibata y la pistola que Harry había manejado de manera tan experta. Harry Styles hacía que Shibata se viese como un amateur. Nunca debería haber jodido a un hombre así y ahora era demasiado tarde, para él y su hermano pequeño.

Harry le sacó del maletero y le llevó a una habitación pequeña. Su corazón estuvo cerca de detenerse cuando sacó una navaja y agarró los brazos, pero todo lo que hizo fue cortar la cinta adhesiva que mantenía sus muñecas atrapadas. Gentilmente colocó a Louis en una silla, se arrodilló y cortó la cinta de su boca.

—No podía tenerte haciendo ningún ruido en el maletero mientras la policía estuviese ahí. —Fue la única explicación ofrecida.

Louis estaba total y completamente confundido. —Harry, ¿qué?

De repente la puerta detrás de Harry se abrió. Un hombre alto con gafas entró. Llevaba un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro con asustados ojos azules. La boca de Louis se abrió y cerró como un pez fuera del agua.

Jadeó. —¡Junpei!

_— ¡Onii-chan!_

El pequeño corrió a través de la habitación cuando Louis se arrodilló. Con ambos brazos, envolvió a su amado hermano pequeño. Enterró su rostro en el cabello del niño y le apretó con fuerza. Sus hombros temblaban mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas. Durante mucho tiempo, meció a su hermano mientras Junpei sollozaba en su camisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Louis se quitó la camisa y limpió el sucio rostro de Junpei con ella, sosteniendo un extremo en la nariz de su hermano.

—Suénate —dijo con una sonrisa. Junpei se sonó la nariz en la mejor camisa de vestir de Louis con un largo sonido de bocina y Lou le ayudó a limpiarse. Estaba sucio y tenía moretones en los brazos.

Junpei levantó la mirada hacia él lastimeramente. —Onii-chan, ¿dónde estabas? Los viejos malos no quisieron jugar conmigo y su comida no era tan buena como la tuya.

Lou revolvió el cabello de Junpei con la mano y sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho. Hice todo lo que pude por encontrarte.

La sonrisa del pequeño era radiante. —Lo sabía. ¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡Sabía que no te habías olvidado de mí!

—Nunca, compañero. ¡Nunca olvidaría a mi _Otouto!_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido en alguna parte?

Junpei sacudió la cabeza, y luego puso un regordete dedo en su labio inferior de manera pensativa. —¿Hambriento?

Definitivamente compartían los mismos genes. Louis se rió con ganas y acunó al pequeño de tres años en sus brazos. —Seguro, vamos a conseguirte algo para comer.

_—¿¡Pocky!?_—exclamó Junpei de manera exuberante.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras. —La sonrisa de Lou era radiante cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Harry. Casi le sobresaltó, porque en su alegría, se había olvidado por completo de su audiencia.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó silenciosamente y los curiosos ojos azules de Junpei miraron alrededor para ver a quién estaba hablando Louis. Sus ojos eran una copia perfecta de los de su hermano mayor.

Harry miró al hombre con gafas. Dijo: —Por favor, lleva al pequeño afuera y consíguele algo para comer.

Junpei envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis como una soga, apretando tan fuerte como pudo, nuevas lágrimas comenzando a caer. _—¡Naoh!_ —aulló, negándose a ser separado de Louis otra vez.

Lou le dio palmaditas suavemente en la cabeza. —¡Hey! ¡Está bien, Otouto! ¡Está bien, estos son los chicos buenos!

Junpei miró al hombre del traje negro sospechosamente. —Dan miedo —susurró en voz alta—. No parecen los chicos buenos.

—Bueno, tampoco Batman. Batman parece aterrador, pero realmente es un buen chico —dijo Louis. Su mirada conectó significativamente con la de Harry.

—¡Batman! —Junpei miró con nuevos ojos al hombre al otro lado de la habitación. El superhéroe favorito de Junpei en todo el mundo era Batman.

—Sip. Y ese es, um... Robin —dijo Lou, señalando al otro hombre.

El hombre con las gafas tosió torpemente y se sonrojó un poco.

Junpei fue aplacado. Estaría bien dejar a Louis solo mientras Batman estuviese allí y permitió que le transfirieran a los brazos de Robin. Louis se quedó solo con Harry. Levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

—Todo fue un montaje, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y extrayendo uno.

—¿De manera que supiste quién era yo todo el tiempo? ¿Y eso fue por lo que me invitaste al hotel?

Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, encendiéndolo.

_—¿Cómo_ lo supiste? —preguntó Louis desconcertado. Estaba asombrado de que realmente Harry hubiese estado un paso por delante de él todo el tiempo.

Harry se explicó. —El detective que ha estado trabajando en los casos de robos de coches es un amigo mío. Me explicó la situación, que había un joven seduciendo a hombres ricos mayores, llevándoles a hoteles, administrándoles Rohypnol y robando las llaves de sus coches. Nunca dejando rastro, ni una huella dactilar y sólo una grabación mínima de vigilancia.

—Compré el Lamborghini sabiendo que cualquier ladrón real de coches no sería capaz de resistirse a un Reventón. Mis hombres recibieron instrucciones para permitir la entrada a cualquier persona que coincidiese con tu descripción y alertarme de inmediato. Tus huellas dactilares fueron fáciles de obtener del vaso en el bar. Tu nombre surgió en el sistema gracias a tu extenso registro juvenil. Desde ahí, fue bastante simple juntar las piezas; el préstamo que tu padrastro pidió a Shibata y el informe de Personas Desaparecidas que presentaste de tu hermano.

Harry le dio una profunda calada al cigarro, nivelando sus ojos en Louis tranquilamente.

La mente de Louis aún estaba alucinando. Estos hombres no sólo eran Batman y Robin. Eran Sherlock y Watson, Hellboy y Abe Sapien, Kato y Green Hornet, ¡toda la Liga de la Justicia combinada!

—¿Cómo supiste que no estaba dispuesto? ¿Qué Shibata había secuestrado a mi hermano y me estaba chantajeando?

—No sabes mentir. Y estoy muy familiarizado con los métodos de Shibata. He estado pensando en bajarle los humos durante un tiempo— Sonrió el hombre más mayor, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

Louis sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad ante otra de las declaraciones de Harry.

—Espera, ¿de manera que me estás diciendo que compraste un coche de dos millones de dólares sólo para utilizarlo como cebo para ayudar a tu amigo a atrapar al ladrón de coches?

La ceja de Harry se curvó. —Funcionó, ¿cierto?

Ese no era el punto. ¿Cuán jodidamente rico era este bastardo? La diversión de la pasada noche en esos verdes y risueños ojos de repente tuvo sentido. Harry había sabido lo que estaba pasando todo el tiempo. Lo que quería decir...

—Espera, ¿así que eso quiere decir que _sabías _que estaba intentando administrarte roofies?

Levantó la mirada hacia Harry de manera indignada.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no jugaste conmigo? ¡Podrías haber fingido quedarte dormido y dejarme coger las llaves! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?!

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de un rojo brillante por la humillación pensando en todas las cosas pervertidas que Harry le había hecho. Y peor, lo mucho que le había _gustado_. Harry se movió para tocarle pero Lou se apartó bruscamente, moviéndose fuera de su alcance.

—¡Me _utilizaste!_

Los labios del joven temblaban de indignación y vergüenza. Se sentía como un idiota. De acuerdo que también había utilizado a Harry, pero Harry no fue quien perdió su virginidad por las mentiras y el chantaje.

Harry intentó aplacarle. —Louis, tal vez tomase ventaja de la situación...

—¡¿Tú _crees_?! —le interrumpió airadamente, sus ojos azules parpadeando mientras se echaba la chaqueta del traje de Harry sobre los hombros protectoramente, intentando cubrir más de su expuesta carne.

—Pero dormí contigo por la misma razón que alguien duerme con alguien más. —Los verdes ojos de Harry estaban brillando con calidez.

—¿Y cuál es? —Louis le miró sospechosamente cuando se acercó. Sabía que debería hacerlo, pero no se apartó ni inmutó cuando Harry puso una gran mano cálida en su mejilla. Inclinó la cabeza para besar el moretón en la mejilla de Louis y luego dejó más besos en su rostro y labios hasta que el joven suspiró de placer en sus brazos.

—¿Ya lo has olvidado, mi chico travieso?

Louis abrió los ojos y miró fijamente el rostro de Harry. Sus ojos verdes estaban ardiendo, sus labios separados. Lujuria y deseo estaban abiertamente escritos sobre sus hermosos rasgos. La química pulsaba entre ellos como electricidad. Harry atacó a Louis de manera voraz, consumiendo su boca, mordiendo con avidez sus labios mientras una enorme mano amasaba la parte posterior del cuello de Lou y evitaba que el chico se retirase. Louis gimió cuando el calor creció en espiral en su estómago y jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que Harry había deslizado su otra mano debajo de la chaqueta del traje. Le empujó hacia delante de manera que estuviesen presionados juntos desde el pecho hasta el muslo. Su mano era posesiva y ardiente en la desnuda espalda baja de Louis.

La hábil lengua de Harry exploró su boca con agonizante lentitud, presionando dentro y chupando fuera hasta que estuvo jadeando de deseo. Sus enormes manos fueron arriba y abajo por el pecho de Louis, jugando con sus pezones hasta que el chico jadeó de placer y su espalda se arqueó. En cuestión de segundos, estuvo irremediablemente excitado. Finalmente, Harry se alejó y miró a Louis con sus risueños ojos de nuevo.

El punto que estaba intentando hacer era obvio; a Harry le gustaba Louis y a Louis también le gustaba Harry. Todo lo demás era irrelevante.

Louis no puedo evitar sonreírle tímidamente.

Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que le había dado. Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que había dado en años, desde antes de que sus padres hubiesen muerto y su hermano fuese secuestrado. Sonrió porque había una promesa en esos ojos verdes; que todo iba a estar bien.

Era una promesa en la que Louis, de alguna manera, sabía que podía confiar, porque ahora sabía que tan malo como pudiese parecer, Harry Styles realmente era el chico bueno. Y el chico bueno había salvado el día.

🚗

_Un año después._

—Feliz Aniversario, bastardo.

Harry estaba reclinado en su sillón con un cigarrillo en la mano. Esperaba obedientemente donde Louis le había sentado justo después de su cena de sushi y luego corrió a buscar algo.

Observó con diversión mientras una enorme caja rectangular con piernas se movía torpemente hacia él. Estaba claro que Lou había envuelto el regalo. La enorme caja estaba cubierta un poco desastrosamente con papel de regalo azul y verde con un lazo amarillo brillante en la parte superior. Finalmente, se movió hacia un lado e Harry pudo ver el hermoso aunque algo gruñón rostro de su adorable y joven amante.

Era su vista favorita en todo el mundo.

Desde el momento en que divisó ese hermoso rostro desde el oscuro bar lleno de humo del Club Kasa, ni una sola vez se había cansado de verlo. Le había llevado mucho tiempo entender sus intensos sentimientos por el dulce joven que no podía mentir ni para salvar su propia vida. Nadie había despertado tanto instinto posesivo y protector dentro de él.

Tal vez fuese el hecho de que Harry supiese que podía confiar en Louis de manera incondicional. A pesar de su inusual comienzo, el chico había resultado ser la persona más honesta que había conocido. Sus preciosos y cristalinos ojos transmitían cada pensamiento, emoción y esperanza. Era brillante, amable, infaliblemente desinteresado, divertido, travieso e increíble, increíblemente hermoso. Y sus apetitos sexuales eran casi tan ilimitados como los del propio Harry.

Harry amaba a Louis y al pequeño Junpei total y completamente.

Antes de ellos, había sido un hombre frío y duro y el amor era una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado.

El pasado año había sido el mejor año de su vida mientras había llegado a ver a su joven amante crecer y florecer lentamente en la red de seguridad que Harry les había proporcionado a él y a su hermano.

Los dos huérfanos se habían convertido en su familia. En su todo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, de manera que pudiese darle a su magnífico amante toda su atención.

Louis colocó la amplia caja delante de Harry con un pequeño puchero en sus hermosos labios y luego tocó el suelo con la punta del pie de una manera tímida y entrañable.

—Tengo para ti lo que pediste —murmuró.

Harry ya lo sabía desde que vio la cámara de seguridad en el garaje subterráneo y ese era el por qué estaba deseando tanto abrir su regalo de aniversario. Cortó con cuidado el papel de regalo, y luego lo retiró para revelar su regalo. Aunque Harry había sabido lo que había debajo del papel de brillantes colores, su respiración aún quedó atrapada en su pecho ante la vista.

Era un enorme lienzo _gallery–wrapped*_ de su Lamborghini Reventón plateado visto desde el guardabarros del lado del conductor. Pero eso no fue lo que atrajo su atención y le dejó paralizado. Fue el hermoso chico que lo cubría. Bueno, _'chicos'_ para ser preciso. Obviamente la imagen había sido alterada de manera digital, pero increíblemente bien hecho.

_(*. Un método de estirar el lienzo de un artista para que el lienzo se enrolle a los lados de la barra de la camilla o de las barras del filtro y quede asegurado a la parte posterior del marco de madera. Dejo el original porque no conozco palabra en español para definirlo)_

Las pupilas de Harry se oscurecieron por la lujuria. Había tres Louis en el cuadro. Uno castañonestaba en el techo de perfil, su espalda arqueada de manera seductora con sus largos y pálidos brazos y piernas caídos lánguidamente sobre los laterales.

Su cabeza caía hacia atrás mostrando su elegante garganta. El gris opaco enmarcaba su suave carne blanca a la perfección. Otro Louis tenía su regordete trasero apoyado en el capó, sus piernas abiertas de manera lasciva, exponiendo sus suaves muslos internos y todo lo que estaba en medio. Su mirada estaba fija en la cámara de manera desafiante. El Louis más cercano estaba inclinado con los codos apoyados en el borde de la ventanilla del lado del conductor, su desnuda parte trasera apuntaba hacia el lado de la cámara. Las luces brillaban en su suave y tensa piel, las redondeadas curvas de su hermoso y sedoso trasero. Sus exóticos ojos mirando sobre su delicado hombro tímidamente. Era el retrato perfecto de la personalidad multifacética de su amante. Louis podía pasar de ser un sonrojado virgen a un gato salvaje y convertirse en un gatito sexual e Harry descubrió que cada versión era igual de sexy. Cuanto más miraba el cuadro, más amenazaba su polla con hacer un agujero en sus pantalones Armani.

—Oh, Lou, nene —dijo, luego silbó bajo y lascivamente. Harry disfrutaba la manera en que ese hermoso sonrojo se convertía en un rosa oscuro. A Louis le gustaba burlarse de él por gastar millones de yenes en un coche, pero por lo que respectaba a Harry, el Reventón se pagaba solo cada vez que miraba el hermoso rostro de su chico.

—¿Te gusta?

Louis retorció los dedos detrás de la espalda de esa encantadora manera que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Harry decidió dejar de torturarle. Puso el asombroso cuadro a un lado y envolvió sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Louis.

—Absolutamente lo amo. Es hermoso. _Tú_ eres hermoso. Gracias, nene —dijo de manera sincera. Harry atrajo a su chico sobre su regazo y capturó la parte posterior de su cuello con una enorme mano antes de saquear su suave boca. No se detuvo hasta que Louis estuvo sin aliento y tan excitado como él. Mordisqueó el cuello y esos delgados dedos se aferraron a sus hombros, animándole.

Harry murmuró en la suave carne del cuello de Louis: —¿No quieres saber lo que tengo para ti?

—¿Ugh? —Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par. Estaban llenos de confusión y excitación, sin un atisbo de avaricia. Si el multimillonario le hubiese mencionado un regalo a cualquiera de sus antiguos amantes, en segundos se habrían levantado de su regazo, pidiéndole ansiosamente su regalo. Pero Louis no. No, su querido chico no mostraba absolutamente ningún interés en las cosas que el multimillonario pudiese comprarle. Ese era el por qué Harry no podía evitar amontonar regalos sobre él. Sonrió y comenzó a trabajar sus dedos por los muslos de Lou, frotando el bulto en los pequeños pantalones cortos de gimnasia, deslizándose debajo del dobladillo para atormentar la caliente carne de sus suaves muslos.

—¡H–Harry! —gimió Louis lastimeramente.

—¿Sí, nene? —preguntó Harry de manera inocente.

—¿Por favor? —Sus exóticos ojos se abrieron y los fijó en los de Harry. Sus pupilas estaban oscuras por la excitación. Sus largas pestañas temblaban ligeramente.

Toda broma se detuvo e Harry le llevó al dormitorio donde procedió a follarle en el colchón; el único regalo de aniversario que sabía que su muchacho realmente quería (incluso si estaba demasiado avergonzado para pedirlo). Pero Harry podía ver a través de él. Lo hacía desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, hace un año.

Había visto al tembloroso virgen intentando tan duro desempeñar el papel de seductor. Vio al honesto chico forzado en el papel de ladrón. En el momento en que Harry le había mirado a los ojos, había sabido la verdad sobre Louis; que estaba en problemas y necesitaba ser salvado, y una buena y dura follada. La cosa pervertida. Batman de hecho, sonrió, pensando en el apodo favorito de Louis para él.

A sus ojos, Harry era un héroe, y movería cielo y tierra para mantenerlo de esa manera. Louis adoraba a Harry y Harry también adoraba a Louis. Para él, el chico era perfecto, excepto por su divagante mirada. Pero Harry tenía un plan para arreglar eso. No podía esperar a ver la mirada en su rostro cuando Lou se diese cuenta de lo que le había conseguido para su aniversario.

🚗

A la mañana siguiente, Louis se despertó con un gemido e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para buscar a Harry. Se había ido. Lou suspiró un poco decepcionado pero lo entendía. Harry era un multimillonario magnate de los negocios. Era como un Bruce Wayne en la vida real con un millón de dedos en un millón de tartas. Por supuesto que no podía estar toda la mañana en la cama, pero eso no evitó que Louis deseara que pudiese hacerlo. Louis se dio la vuelta y sonrió en la almohada, pensando en su amante. Había mencionado algo sobre un regalo la pasada noche, pero en lo que a Louis concernía, cada día del pasado año había sido un regalo. Si Harry no le hubiese descubierto inmediatamente, estaría en prisión o aún bajo el control de Shibata. Dios sabe qué le habría sucedido a su hermano pequeño, Junpei.

Probablemente ambos habrían terminado a tres metros bajo el suelo como su padrastro.

Louis suspiró de tristeza, pensando en su amable padrastro. Era un buen hombre que pidió prestado dinero a la gente equivocada en un intento de salvar la vida de la madre de Louis.

Ambos viudos, los cinco años que habían estado juntos habían sido los más felices que Louis había visto a su madre. La llegada del bebé Junpei les había traído una alegría más allá de lo creíble, pero entonces ella se puso enferma.

Su padrastro agotó sus reservas financieras en costosos tratamientos contra el cáncer. Cuando se hubo quedado sin dinero, acudió a Shibata; un prestamista y matón de la yakuza. La madre de Louis había estado furiosa cuando lo descubrió y el estrés sólo hizo que empeorase. Después de que ella falleciera, Shibata persiguió a toda la familia. Él y sus matones habían venido cuando Louis estaba en el colegio para amenazar e intimidar al padrastro de Lou. Su padrastro había estado haciendo los pagos, Lou lo sabía porque él mismo había tomado dos trabajos después del colegio para ayudar a saldar la deuda, pero el matón yakuza había elevado el interés, cambiado los términos y apenas eran capaces de mantenerse.

Louis aún no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido ese día. Todo lo que supo fue que había vuelto a casa para encontrar a su padrastro en un charco de sangre y a Junpei desaparecido. Una nota dejada por Shibata explicaba la nueva situación; Louis trabajaría para Shibata para saldar la deuda o Junpei sería vendido como esclavo para cubrir la deuda. De una u otra manera, Shibata conseguiría su dinero. La sangre de Louis se congeló en sus venas ante el pensamiento de a qué monstruo podría ser vendido un niño tan hermoso como Junpei.

Desesperado y sin opciones y a pesar de la traición ya demostrada de Shibata, Louis hizo un trato con él. Actuaría como _'cebo',_ seduciendo a hombres mayores y robando sus coches. Una cosa de una vez se convirtió en dos, luego en tres y así sucesivamente. El éxito de Lou había sido su perdición. Una vez que Shibata vio lo bueno que era Louis robando coches, le hizo hacerlo cada vez más y más. Mientras Shibata mantuviese cautivo a Junpei, Louis no tendría más elección que hacer lo que le dijera.

Si no hubiese sido por Harry, Louis aún sería un esclavo de Shibata, estaría en prisión o muerto. Se estremeció un poco ante el pensamiento.

Harry había descubierto lo que estaba pasando, salvado a él, salvado a su hermano y luego les cambió a su propio apartamento para protegerles hasta que el resto de la banda de Shibata fuese arrestado.

Lou había intentado mudarse varias veces, pero Harry no quiso saber nada. No fue hasta que habían pasado seis meses que finalmente Lou aceptó la permanencia de la situación. Realmente Harry no le dejaría marchar. El multimillonario más apto de Japón enamorado del adolescente que había robado su coche. Era la historia de Cenicienta en la vida real.

Sí, cada día era un regalo y Louis no necesitaba nada más.

Tenía que levantarse e ir a recoger a Junpei. El mejor amigo de Lou se había ofrecido voluntario para vigilar a su hermano pequeño durante la noche de manera que Louis y Harry pudiesen celebrar su aniversario de manera apropiada. Amaba a su hermano pequeño, pero Junpei estaba atravesando una fase donde no quería ir a la cama, lo que hacía que el momento de sexo fuese un poco embarazoso como mínimo. Cada cinco minutos, el pequeño se levantaba por un vaso de agua o una historia o un segundo beso de buenas noches, y Harry le complacía extraordinariamente.

Louis sonrió de nuevo en la almohada, pensando en lo bueno que era Harry con su hermano pequeño. Siempre le estaba leyendo historias o jugando a Batman con él. Justo el otro día, Louis les atrapó jugando a caballitos (Harry en su traje Armani de tres piezas había sido el caballo). Lou se rió entre dientes y se levantó de la cama, su corazón desbordado de amor por el asombroso hombre que había salvado sus vidas. Se puso unos vaqueros y un bonito polo. Siempre se vestía un poco mejor en los días que tenía clase, consciente de cómo sus acciones se reflejaban en Harry. Aunque el CEO le juró que no tenía nada que ver con la aceptación de Louis en la Universidad Keio, Louis lo sabía mejor.

Estaba seguro de que el hecho de que Harry fuese un exalumno y donase millones a la universidad más antigua y prestigiosa de Tokio no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que su compañero de piso entrase. Sí, claro.

A pesar de todo, Louis le estaba agradecido y aprovecharía todas las ventajas de la oportunidad que le habían dado. Era el primero en su clase para la división de ingeniería y estaba en camino de convertirse en el diseñador de coches que siempre había soñado.

Louis bajó en ascensor hasta el garaje subterráneo donde guardaba su moto Vespa, comprada y pagada con su propio dinero a pesar de las objeciones de Harry.

Le encantaba ir al gigantesco garaje subterráneo del edificio de apartamentos de Harry. Era como ir a un espectáculo de coches exóticos todos los días. El edificio de Harry estaba lleno de ricos bastardos, no tan ricos como su bastardo, por supuesto. Lou sonrió con orgullo. Y aunque ninguno de ellos tuviese coches tan geniales como los de Harry, Louis aún disfrutaba comerse con los ojos los demás casi a diario. Siempre estaba babeando sobre los Porsches, Ferraris, Bugattis, Hennesseys, un Rolls Royce de época, Bentleys, Aston Martins y por supuesto una tonelada de los omnipresentes Mercedes Benzs negros, Audis y BMWs que eran los_ 'conductores diarios'_ de la élite. Era una pena porque algunos de los coches deportivos más increíbles rara vez salían del garaje. Tanto más para su placer visual, sonrió Louis lascivamente.

El garaje parecía más abarrotado de lo habitual. Había un nuevo Ferrari rojo que atrajo su atención. ¿Estaba ese Lotus negro y amarillo personalizado detrás de él? Estiró el cuello para verlo.

—¡Bienvenido, Louis!

—¡Hey, Takeshi!

El nombre el aparcacoches realmente era Hiro Takeshi. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

—¿Qué coche le gustaría llevar hoy, señor?

—Sólo voy a coger la Vespa.

Louis se detuvo a mitad de camino, un pie en el aire, mientras digería las palabras del aparcacoches. Se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¿M-Mis coches?

—Sí, Louis.

_—Mis_ coches —repitió de nuevo, como un loro.

—Sí, señor. Tiene una buena selección, señor.

—¿Selección?—Louis se quedó estupefacto. Hasta ayer, lo único en el garaje que le pertenecía a Louis era la Vespa verde y blanca aparcada en la esquina detrás del Mercedes de Harry.

—Sí, señor. ¿Todos esos coches de ahí? Son suyos.

La mandíbula de Louis cayó abierta mientras inspeccionaba una gran sección del garaje que ayer había estado vacía.

Ahora estaba llena.

Fila tras fila de coches en cada brillante color que cualquiera pudiese imaginar sacados directamente de los sueños húmedos de Louis se alineaban en los espacios. Todos los coches que alguna vez hubiese deseado estaban allí; cada coche por el que casi se dislocaba el cuello para verlo pasar por la calle; cada coche que había tenido de fondo de escritorio o póster colgado en su pared. Había coches de época como un Camaro negro de 1969 y un Charger naranja del mismo año. Un Acura NSX rojo cereza.

Había un Corvette Stingray gris acero. Un Aston Martin DBS V12 plateado sacado directamente de James Bond. Un Porsche Carrera. Un McClarin Spider amarillo. Un Nissan GTR azul. Un Lexus LFA. Una nueva clase de Mercedes SLS class AMG GT que ni siquiera se había puesto aún a la venta. Un Ferrari 458...

Louis cayó de rodillas delante del Lamborghini Murcielago personalizado hecho para parecerse al Batmóvil. Estaba hiperventilando y ni siquiera había llegado a la segunda fila de coches.

O la tercera.

El aparcacoches le entregó una bolsa de papel, ya abierta para el uso de Louis. Lou la agarró con agradecimiento. Sus ojos azules se desorbitaron mientras respiraba en la bolsa, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Cuando Harry me entregó una bolsa de papel esta mañana y me dijo que la tuviese a mano, me pregunté por qué. Ahora lo sé. Los ojos de Louis se entrecerraron. 

—¡Harry! —rugió de indignación.

—¿Llamaste?

El alto y hermoso hombre salió de las sombras detrás de ellos. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillando de satisfacción.

—Tú-tú-tú —tartamudeó Louis, nervioso más allá de lo creíble. Confusión y sorpresa estaba escrito por todo su rostro—. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Harry entrecerró los ojos celosamente, explicándose. —Los únicos coches que quiero que mires son lo que compre para ti.

Avanzó como un depredador hacia el estupefacto chico. El multimillonario le dijo al aparcacoches sobre su hombre: —¿Hiro? Bloquea el garaje y apaga la cámara de seguridad.

—Sí, señor. Inmediatamente, señor.

El aparcacoches sonrió y corrió a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe. Después de todo, Harry era el propietario del edificio.

El enorme hombre levantó a Louis del suelo y le dejó caer en el capó del coche más cercano, bajándole los pantalones y bóxer hasta las rodillas de una sola vez. Lou sabía lo que venía después. Harry tenía un gran fetiche con sexo en el coche. Le inclinaría y golpearía en el capó hasta que ambos estuviesen magullados y satisfechos.

Harry aún no era un amante gentil, pero sin duda era minucioso.

Lo habían hecho muchas veces dentro, sobre y alrededor del Lamborghini. Louis estaba bastante seguro que la manera en que brillaban la pintura y el cuero no tenía nada que ver con el limpiador y todo que ver con Harry cubriendo cada superficie con su propia_ 'cera'_ especial. Después de que se quitara la camisa, presionó una mano en el pecho de Harry y habló con devoción. —Harry, no sé qué decir. No puedo creer que hicieses esto. Sabes que no lo necesito.

Sus ojos azules miraron a su amante de manera suplicante. Ya había hecho demasiado por él y por Junpei. No necesitaba nada más.

—De verdad, no...

Harry sonrió ante su preocupación. —Lo sé, nene. Y ese es el por qué no puedo evitarlo.

Pasó las manos por los suaves muslos de Louis, separándolos y tomando ventaja de la estupefacción del chico para hacer un rápido trabajo con el resto de su ropa. Su pálida piel brillaba en el oscuro aparcamiento. Brillaba aún más contra la pintura negra mate personalizada de su propio Batimóvil.

—Si quieres agradecerme de manera apropiada, ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas y separa esas hermosas piernas.

A veces Louis protestaba por el fetiche, pero ambos sabían que el sexo en el coche le ponía tan caliente como a Harry.

El hermoso joven retorció el culo avergonzado en el resbaladizo capó del Muerciélago y luego se movió para obedecer. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y se posicionó sobre sus manos y rodillas en el capó del coche, su delicioso culo en el aire. Se le puso la piel de gallina debido a que el aire en el garaje era fresco. Sin embargo, no pareció molestarle. Su pequeña polla ya estaba dura y apretada contra su cuerpo. La punta estaba rezumando perladas gotitas de líquido pre-seminal. Quería esto tanto como Harry.

Con una mano se desabrochó los pantalones y con la otra, separó las piernas de Louis, cada vez más y más hasta que el joven estuvo prácticamente dividido en la parte superior del coche. Louis gimió ante el estiramiento pero Harry sabía que podía ir más allá. Con su mano en la espalda baja, le presionó sobre el capó, fijando su polla entre su vientre y el coche. El metal tenía que estar frío en su polla pero Lou sólo gimió y retorció, follando y moliendo el suave metal. Harry estaba excitado por la vista de su desenfrenado amante, piernas separadas, espalda arqueada, bocaabajo en el capó de su coche.

Le dejó solo ahí durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la vista y masturbando su propia polla mientras Louis gemía y montaba un espectáculo para él, follando de manera obscena el coche que Harry le había comprado. Quien dijo que el dinero no podía comprar la felicidad obviamente nunca había follado a su amante en el capó de un Lamborghini.

Harry se tomó su tiempo preparando, acariciando y rozando el febril agujero de Louis con su lengua y dedos. Lloriqueó, arqueó la espalda e intentó sin éxito separar las piernas aún más en una invitación que Harry ignoró de manera deliberada prefiriendo volver loco a Louis lentamente.

Finalmente, en su frustración, Louis giró la cabeza hacia un lado, su mejilla plana en el coche y dijo: —_Vamos_ Styles, quiero que me _folles _en el capó tan duro que mi polla deje una abolladura. Por favor, por favor, quiero tu polla. ¡La quiero!

—Tan puta de los coches —canturreó Harry, tirando del chico hacia atrás hasta que su culo colgó precariamente del capó—. Mi pequeña puta de los coches.

Deslizó su polla y empujó hasta la empuñadura en el interior de las apretadas nalgas de Louis. El chico vino a la vida, sacudiéndose de manera salvaje mientras su culo era golpeado. Rebotó hacia atrás, su culo encontrándose con cada embestida y sus brazos se apretaron contra el coche de manera que Harry pudiese follarle tan duro como fuese posible. Harry soltó una carcajada ante su exuberancia y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para inmovilizarle. Lou graznó y se retorció, pero Harry era mucho más grande y fuerte que él. Harry sonrió y le sostuvo ahí, clavado entre el coche y su propio cuerpo duro de manera que pudiese obligarle a tomar cada parte de la dura follada por la que había suplicado tan tontamente.

Movió las caderas, rodando y arrastrando la cabeza de su polla sobre la próstata de Louis, clavándola y haciendo que todo el cuerpo del hombre más joven se sacudiese contra el coche. Sabía que cada movimiento era intensificado por la manera en que la desnuda polla de Lou estaba presionada en el capó, pero podía decir que al chico le estaba gustando por la manera en que se retorcía, disfrutando la sensación del frío metal en su piel y el calor entre sus piernas. Harry apostaba que sus pequeños y bonitos pezones estaban duros como piedras.

—Tan bellamente desenfrenado —dijo Harry en un tono de voz más ronco y oscuro. Volvió a golpear su próstata de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas de manera salvaje en el interior del culo de su amante.

—Dios, eres hermoso. Exactamente igual que un Lamborghini, nene, con un paseo tan suave. —Enfatizó su sentencia con profundas embestidas en el interior del resbaladizo y aterciopelado culo.

Hizo una pausa durante un momento, echando hacia atrás a Louis por el cabello y la cintura de manera que pudiese besar con la lengua su mejilla y cuello y bombear hacia arriba en su interior. Estaba fuera de ángulo y el chico se movió irritado en su agarre. Louis no quería nada de su ternura de manera que Harry le puso de nuevo boca abajo en el capó. Le empujó bruscamente hacia adelante, extendiendo a Louis de nuevo, haciendo que se agarrase a la suave superficie para conseguir tracción. El chico se deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante a través del capó mientras era vigorosamente follado hasta que finalmente Harry le agarró de las caderas, le sostuvo y ensartó apropiadamente a su joven amante.

El coche se balanceaba como un barco en el océano debido a que Louis estaba clavado al frente y le estaba follando tan duro. Harry estaba paralizado por la manera en que las nalgas de Louis se separaban cada vez que golpeaba profundamente las pelotas. No pudo evitar admirar las finas líneas y curvas de su amante mientras yacía en la parte superior del coche.

Gimió muy fuerte y frotando la mejilla sobre la elegante pintura negra. Harry sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que cayera por el borde. Decidió ayudar con las cosas. Levantó de nuevo esas curvilíneas caderas en el aire y comenzó a introducir su polla profundamente en el interior, follándole al estilo perrito en el capó.

Golpeó en el interior una y otra vez, follándole hasta la empuñadura, dándole cada centímetro y entonces, sólo porque pudo, Harry pasó los dedos por el aceite que se había escapado del culo de Louis y metió el dedo en el culo del chico justo al lado de su polla.

Louis se corrió como si Harry le hubiese golpeado en el estómago y le dejase sin aliento. Jadeó de manera impotente, sus caderas se estremecieron en el agarre de Harry y su liberación salpicó el capó del coche. El propio orgasmo de Harry golpeó igual de fuerte.

Dejó escapar un gruñido animal y vació sus bolas en el apretado ano de Louis. Sacó el dedo y presionó al chico en el coche, empujando hacia él y chapoteando el semen de Louis por todo el frente de su pequeña y húmeda polla y muslos.

Harry estuvo cerca de desplomarse sobre su espalda. Se sostuvo ahí, saboreando hasta la última agitación del límite de su chico. Durante unos momentos sólo se quedaron de esa manera; Louis aplastado contra el coche y el rostro de Harry enterrado en el hueco entre los omóplatos de Louis. Se sentía mareado cuando finalmente salió. Lo más caballeroso que podría hacer cuando vio a su compañero destrozado, con las piernas abiertas, tendido en un charco de semen con aún más esperma saliendo de su agujero, hubiese sido limpiarle y ayudarle a bajar del capó.

Lo que hizo en su lugar fue sacar su móvil rápidamente y hacer una foto de su hermoso y completamente libertino amante.

—Feliz Aniversario para mí —canturreó contento mientras lo guardaba como fondo de pantalla.

El trasero de Louis chirrió cuando se dio la vuelta y resbaló en el semen, intentando bajarse del coche. Sacudió la cabeza. —Eres un idiota.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. Extendió la mano para ayudarle a bajar.

El joven se puso de pie, desnudo y con semen escurriendo por sus piernas sobre el cemento, pero estaba más horrorizado por el desastre que habían hecho en el coche. Había semen por todas partes y contaminando el perfecto trabajo de pintura negra del coche deportivo. —¿Quién va a limpiar esto? —gritó.

La oscura deja de Harry se elevó. —Es tu coche —señaló amablemente.

Una amplia sonrisa creció en el hermoso rostro de Louis cuando recordó. —Oh, sí. —Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a Harry en la loco, pero gracias.

La mirada del hombre más joven recorrió el desbordado garaje con atónita estupefacción. Los verdes ojos de Harry brillaron con la victoria. Louis no miraría el coche de ningún otro hombre durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y sólo pensarlo, podría follarle en el capó de un coche diferente cada día durante un mes. Porque, cuando lo miras de esa manera, prácticamente se pagan solos...

**FIN.**


End file.
